


A New Trick

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Graphic Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Alex learns she can do something special, and shows Katja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Text messages in the dead of night, secret rendezvous, and scandalous pictures that Alex couldn’t save on her phone, such was the relationship Katja and Alex maintained during the war. After Katja had returned from Pandoria Alex was pleased, if a bit shocked, to receive a voice mail from her. Despite the sensible logic of “don’t fuck the enemy,” Alex had met up with Katja in secret and gotten reacquainted. It was agreed that they would not discuss sides or anything involving the conflict they were involved in, both for the good reason that they might be giving too much information and compromise their respective sides, as well as avoiding painful subjects. 

“I’ve got a new trick!” was what Alex’s text had said when they were arranging another meeting, and she refused to elaborate no matter how Katja begged to know. The siren had a sneaking suspicion she knew what it was, this wasn’t the first time she had hooked up with Alex’s soul before. 

Lighthouses were a common meeting place for them, the location to the shore and the excuse of being a good vantage point to watch the enemy made it an ideal middle ground. When Katja arrived Alex was already waiting for her, practically beaming with excitement. Katja’s hair rose slightly as she hugged Alex, and she grinned at how much static electricity there was.

“So, a new trick?” Katja prompted with a whisper in Alex’s ear, hushed and needy. Alex pulled away and smirked, not yet ready to reveal the trick formally although Katja could make a good guess. 

So Katja allowed Alex to be coy and have her secrets, and instead she slipped out of her jacket. Her shirt followed next.

“We’re not going to move in?” Alex teased at Katja’s stripping in the doorway. The door was closed, no one could see unless they came in, and Katja looked dangerously sexy when she was standing in just her boots and nothing else.

“Why wait?” Katja licked her lips, able to smell the sudden hike in pheromones from Alex as she became very turned on. One of the perks of being a siren, smells were so delightfully more intense. 

Alex tore off her clothes with significantly less calm than Katja, it was adorable how eager the Soul Rider was. The more fragile human body also reacted to silly things like minor temperatures so much more as well, and Katja never tired of the goosebumps that appeared on Alex’s skin. And human bodies got so much tighter and erect when cold, but Katja had no worries about Alex remaining tight for long.

Alex was hopping out of her final sock when Katja’s traced her finger nails over Alex’s exposed back. She allowed Alex to straighten, free from her socks at last, before Katja kissed her. It was sweet and chaste, as if they could be proper lovers and not enemies. 

Sweet and innocent moment over, Katja wrapped her arm tight around Alex, Alex doing the same, and Katja dropped them to the floor. She of course did not just let them flop back with Alex on the bottom, Katja’s other arm caught them, and Alex was very accustomed to the move and had already braced herself. 

“Show me your trick whenever you like,” Katja whispered, Alex now pinned beneath her. From past experiences with the Lighting Soul Rider, Alex would not stay on the bottom for long. Alex just smirked, staying sneaky, and Katja resumed kissing her. With Alex naked beneath her she went at the human with vicious kisses, deep and sucking and nipping and Alex was more than happy to grab at Katja and bite back harder.

Alex’s hands traveled from around Katja’s back to the front, squeezes the siren’s breasts and pushing her hips up when Katja ground her hips down onto Alex. There was a slight blip of electricity from Alex’s hands and Katja refrained from commenting. After all, that could have just been a static shock, Alex’s shocks should be much more powerful. 

Even without the promise of shocks, Katja was already getting wet, and repositioned a leg so that her thigh was pressing between Alex’s legs. She loved the heat and wet of Alex grinding onto her leg, but the thing that made her sigh was the tingling of her breasts.

“Feel that?” Alex pulled away from the kiss to ask, looking up at Katja deviously and she started sending gentle shocks into Katja’s chest. 

“That’s a good trick,” Katja praised, pushing her breasts into Alex’s hands, wanting more. Alex bit her lip nervously, unsure, but squeezed Katja’s breasts while pulsing a harder shock.

“Ahh,” Katja’s moan was more than enough to urge Alex on. And so the Soul Rider pressed on, testing a harder shock than the last and grinned from ear the ear when Katja moaned louder and bucked her hips as if that would get her closer to the pleasure.

Luckily, Alex was not cruel, and thoroughly enjoyed reducing Katja into a screaming and cumming mess. Alex’s hands, now sending constant shocks, felt down Katja’s body. Alex seemed particularly fascinated in how Katja’s muscles twitched under her hands, and was especially pleased when Katja was panting and shaking so hard that she was fighting to keep from drooling on Alex. And Alex hadn’t even gotten between Katja’s legs, Katja’s thigh on Alex’s leg was thoroughly coated in Alex’s juice just from watching Katja’s reactions.

Alex went for the plunge, brushing over Katja’s mound and causing sharp gasp from the siren. Katja gripped the ground and moved her thigh from between Alex’s legs, straddling Alex instead and sitting up. Alex stop and stared, looking up at Katja as she went up on her knees over Alex’s hips, grabbing at her breasts and squeezing. The pale woman moaned, looking down at Alex in eager expectation, and Alex obliged, giving a shock to Katja’s clit. The slight jolt was enough to send Katja spasming, bucking and grinding onto Alex’s hand. Alex had never seen Katja so needy and desperate, or at least not this fast, and she was going to see just how far Katja could go.

All Alex really had to do was swirl her fingers through Katja’s folds, over her clit, and dip into her slit, she hadn’t even begun properly rubbing and playing and Katja was moaning and whimpering –whimpering!- begging in a heady voice for more. A deliberate and slow press on Katja’s clit caused a full body spasm and a whimpering “please!”, while a quick pass of the fingers over the folds around Katja’s pussy led to Katja riding down on the hips, wanting more and moaning. And when Alex tested slipping a finger inside Katja let out such a lusty scream she abandoned all attempts at trying to be decent, throwing her head back and letting anyone nearby the lighthouse know that she was being fucked and she absolutely loved it.

Alex never thought she’d be so wet just watching Katja, but Alex had absolutely no need for any sort of physical stimulation while she watched and listened to Katja. Katja finally lost all control when Alex inserted two fingers inside of her, placing her thumb on Katja’s clit, and curling her two fingers repeatedly.

“Cum hither,” Alex teased, Katja lurching forward as she screamed and orgasmed, her arms shaking so hard Alex worried Katja might collapse on her, not that it would have been a bad thing. Alex moaned herself, surprised that the sight of Katja was enough to suddenly propel her into an orgasm. But how could it not? Katja over her, moaning, bucking, begging while she shuddered, and Alex wanted to kiss and suck those heaving breasts and Katja orgasmed so hard her cum was gushing down Alex’s hand and all over Alex’s pussy right below. Alex arched her back and groaned, her orgasm gripping her and growing more intense as Katja looked down at Alex, panting and drooling and completely out of sorts. 

Katja seemed to give up trying to remain propped up and plopped down onto Alex, giggling at the “oof!” below her. 

“I have to get you back for that.” Katja warned when she had regained enough composure to speak. 

“I take it you liked it?” Alex asked a bit shyly, even though she really didn’t need to be worried, she saw just how effective her electricity was. 

“Oh yes…” Katja smirked, gripping Alex by the pussy. Alex immediately tensed and moaned, not expecting Katja to mean getting her back this soon. But Katja was not about to let this night end, and especially not end on such an undignified note for her, and she made sure Alex was screaming her name and orgasming over and over again until dawn.

 

“I like that trick, you should use it next time,” Katja said as the light of dawn crept in through the windows of the lighthouse. Alex managed a smile, limp in Katja’s lap, still shaking from her last orgasm. Her eyes closed and she went out, Katja grinning down at her. As good as orgasming felt, Katja by far enjoyed making Alex orgasm over and over until she was too exhausted to continue. It was the best way to end the night.


End file.
